


Voices

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Body Horror, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: Warning is for testing on a lab mouse.





	Voices

_"This next test involves calcium extraction. That's right, we're gonna suck the calcium right outta your bones. Why? I dunno, 'cause we can."_

Tiny metal claws grab the struggling test subject, holding back its little limbs as it squeaks and squirms. She chuckles at its fear.

_"Our Test Associate will strap you in, and then we'll get started."_

This version of the device has no straps. Instead, the claws drop the mouse onto a small platform and cover it with a bell jar. It scrabbles at the glass wall. "Stay still, please," she tells it. The jar dampens its panicked squeaking.

_"We are gonna get so much free calcium outta this thing."_ The machine begins to hum. _"We could make bones for orphans. We could reconstruct your skeleton and pose it with you! Sell photos for five bucks! Write that down."_

"Got it, sir."

The mouse, frozen in terror, begins to shudder. Opposite the bell jar, a light powder dusts the inside of a vial connected to the machine.

_"Once this test is done -- don't try to get up -- your Test Associate will wheel your gurney to the exam room so we can look you over. And if you want a BONUS sixty dollars, we'll grow your bones back for you! Still haven't got the hang of teeth yet, but we're working on it."_

She barely pays attention to the boneless rodent as it twitches limply under the glass. Maybe she'll try the bone-regrowing experiment. Mr. Johnson sounded enthusiastic about it -- though he sounded enthusiastic about most things. The fire in his voice is all that brightens her endless days down here, when even science has grown so very dull.

He's moved on to something about the payment vouchers now. The sound is more important than the words. She never thought she'd miss hearing voices.

_"Isn't that right, Caroline?"_

Pause.

Oh, that's no good. Suppressing a shiver of revulsion, she skims that segment of the audio file and makes a tiny snip. Much better.

The recording resumes from the top of the line:

_"Isn't that right, --?"_

The gap where the name used to be sounds almost natural. She talks back to nothing, and almost feels less alone.

"Yes sir, Mr. Johnson."


End file.
